


Swollen

by Bringobaggins



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Belly Rubs, Biting, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Weight Gain Kink, blood mentions, chubby!marco, halloween 2015, vampire!Marco, wg kink, whats wrong with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bringobaggins/pseuds/Bringobaggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long night of feeding, Marco comes home full and bloated to a very horny Jean who just can't seem to keep his hands off Marco's beautiful swollen belly.<br/>(originally based off a small prompt I posted on the tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swollen

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: "BUT IMAGINE CHUBBY!VAMPIRE MARCO GETTING ALL FULL AND BLOATED AFTER FEEDING AND COMING HOME TO JEAN WHO GIVES HIM BELLY RUBS AND ADORES HOW SWOLLEN MARCO GETS AFTER A NIGHT OF FEEDING HGGNNNNN"
> 
> I know Halloween was like...almost 2 weeks ago. But who doesn't love vampire Marco? Especially when he is a chubby lil thing?
> 
> If you're gonna hate on this please kindly exit b/c I know I'm kink trash!!

Jean looked at the clock as he laid in bed. It was just a little bit past 4 am and Marco still hadn't returned home from his most recent feed night. This wasn't like Marco. He had left around 7 pm that evening and he was only usually gone a couple hours to which then he would come home and him and Jean would snuggle and he would receive some belly rubs had he overindulged himself in the rich blood...or just in general. Tonight though, the freckled vampire had yet to return.

 

Yes, Jean Kirschstein was dating a vampire, although, Marco hadn't always been a vamp. No it had happened just recently; it was a stereotypical camp story. Marco and Jean had gone on a camping trip and Marco had gone to fetch water from the river when surprise! A vampire shows up and bites the poor freckled boy. Of course Marco hadn't really stood to much of a chance, already quite chubby by that point in time and he wouldn't have been able to outrun the vamp. Lucky for them this vamp seemed to be a little sorry for the crying freckled boy and changed him then and there.

 

Jean had a hard time with that for multiple reasons. Marco would go into crazed blood lusts and he would want to either fuck everyone in sight or he would want to drink their blood-sometimes it was both. Jean guessed he was just lucky because Marco never tried to attack him, if anything he was able to calm Marco down and snap him out of it. He hoped that tonight it hadn't happened. He usually went with Marco on his hunts to be sure but Marco was insistent on going alone tonight. It had been a few years since then and Marco had matured very much....except for when he went a little overboard, drinking till he was swollen and bloated with blood.

 

Not that Jean minded when he came home like that...no...quite the opposite actually. Jean had always known he preferred men a little more on the chubby side. When he had met Marco it was love at first sight- Marco was a tall, tan, freckled 5'10 boy with broad shoulders and a small little belly that hung over his jeans. Jean loved his legs too, they were long and his thighs were beautiful. Marco had a very pear shaped body, and he still did though recently his arms and chest had puffed out a little too(not that Jean had any complaints about it). Jean loved chubby guys and he loved watching them eat. Him and Marco had been a match made in heaven because of that. Marco loved to eat and Jean loved to cook and feed him.

 

Now Marco didn't need to eat though, he just drank from people. He would still sample Jean's cooking from time to time and he still enjoyed it all the same but it didn't satisfy him anymore. When Marco needed to feed he would feed. Sometimes he could go a few weeks without it, had he had a big meal beforehand but because of hunters he had to be a bit more careful, especially being bigger than most.(He may have had vampire speed but it was still slow compared to most his kind.)

 

Jean was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the door open. He sat up and turned on the light.

 

“Marco? You home babe?” He stepped out of bed and opened the door to the bedroom, hurrying downstairs. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Marco though.

 

Marco was fine, totally fine-but Jean could tell that he had completely overindulged tonight. Marco stared at Jean and felt a blush dust over his pale,chubby, freckled cheeks. His belly poked out from the black sweater he wore and his jeans were unbuttoned to give him more space. Jean reached out and placed a hand over the pale skin and moaned. It was warm because of the blood Marco had drank and it jiggled ever so slightly when Jean pressed into it and let go. Marco let out a small groan and placed his hands over his belly. “I might...have drank a little to much tonight.”

 

“Then we should get you up to bed right away.” Jean said nodding, pulling the bloated boy up the stairs. Marco blushed as he felt the blood slosh around, causing his belly to jiggle with each step he took. He let out a soft burp and covered his mouth. “S-Sorry.”

 

Jean shot him a smile and shook his head. “ 's fine.” He said. He had Marco sit on the bed and pushed his shirt up, rubbing his belly. Marco moaned and set his hands on the sides of it. “That feels amazing Jean...”

 

“Good.” Jean leaned down and gently kissed the bulging skin. He ran his fingers over the smooth stretch marks and glanced up at Marco. “How many people did you feed off of tonight?”

 

“Um...I dunno...” Marco laid back on the bed, stilling massaging himself, sighing when he felt Jean's hands roam up and down his body. “I lost count tonight. I was so hungry Jean...I had a really hard time controlling it.” He whimpers.

 

“But you're nice and full now aren't you?” Jean asked with a small smirk.

 

Marco nodded and squeaked slightly as Jean slid his pants down his chubby thighs so the freckled vamp was only in his boxers. Jean could see the wetness pulling in the front of those though and he chuckled. “You're something else Marco, you know that?” He asked.

 

“Sssh...” Marco covered his face and groaned.

 

“Aw babe...I already know it turns you on.” Jean laughs and runs his hands over his belly again, gently squeezing the sides of fat.

 

Marco let out a slight moan and bit his lip, his fangs making indents in his lip. “Jean...”

 

Jean kissed his belly over and over again making Marco whimper and squirm. Jean loved the sounds coming from his mouth. He kissed on his nipple, latching onto it and sucking slightly. Marco arched on the bed. “Ngn!” He placed his arms around Jean and sighed in pleasure. “Oh my god...yes...” He panted.

 

Jean could feel his hardness on his thigh and smirked, rutting into him. “You're so hot Marco...so beautiful. I love it when you're all swollen and warm like this...”

 

Marco gave him a lustful smile as he peered at him through half lidded eyes. “Then I need to do it more often.” He mumbles. “Jean...”

 

Jean pressed their lips together, sliding his tongue into the other boys mouth. He winced slightly as he felt Marco's fangs press into his tongue. Marco sucked on his tongue, slurping at the blood. Jean could feel his belly bulge out a little more as he drank. Marco quickly broke away, not wanting to hurt his lover to much. He ran his tongue over Jean's, healing it shut. The amber eyed boy smiled and pressed their lips together again. “I love you.” He whispers.

 

“I love you too Jean.” Marco bites his lip again and ruts his cock against Jean's leg. “Ngn...”

 

“Oh yes...we can't let that go forgotten.” Jean grins and turns around. He straddles Marco's belly as he leans forward and takes the tip of Marco's cock into his mouth first. He runs his tongue over the pre-cum thats gathered there and moans. Marco thrusts upwards awkwardly, his belly jiggling again, rubbing against Jean's cock. Jean moans as he takes in the rest of Marco's cock. He wraps his fingers around the base, squeezing it slightly. Marco cries out and grips the sheets.

 

“J-Jean! N-ngn...” He pants, licking his lips.

 

Jean ruts against Marco's belly as he sucks, enjoying the sounds coming from it. Jean runs his tongue to meet the patch of skin bewteen Marco's balls and his cock and teases it with his tongue. He reaches his free hand and plays with his balls next, gently squeezing them. Marco covers his face with his hands, moaning Jean's name.

 

“Jean I'm close...I'm so close...” He whines.

 

“Come for me then baby...come...” Jean urges and takes his cock back into his mouth. He takes it all in this time, hollowing his cheeks as he sucks.

 

Marco thrusts a few times and comes into Jean's mouth, crying out loudly. Jean chokes for a moment before milking out his seed until he is soft. The sun has started to rise and Jean gets up and shuts the curtains, Marco yawning tiredly.

 

“You're amazing Jean...thank you.” He mumbles.

 

“Anything for you babe.” Jean kisses his cheek and wraps his arms around the plump, frecked boy, drifting off to sleep.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god that was my first time every writing a blow job instead of rping it. I think rping blowjobs is way easier that writing them out *__*
> 
> I apologize for any spelling errors or errors in general. Most of this was written really late at night and I'm always to nervous to go re-read my work and I don't have a beta/am afraid to ask for one.


End file.
